Father
by koji3
Summary: Ryoga meets a new friend who is after someone or something called the 'cat'. I wonder who that can be...{on hold}


Chapter 1- Ryoga the lost?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a normal day in Nerima that day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Ryoga was lost...again.  
  
"Um? Is anyone here?" Ryoga called out. It seemed he was wandering in a forest again. "Thats strange," he muttered to himself " I could have sworn that he said this was the way to Kyoto."  
  
'Well I might as well rest here,' he thought to himself. Finding a rosk to sit on he starts to boil hot water for his instant noodles. Thats when he heard it. Looking up he tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. Getting up he followed it. 'Thats funny it sounds like someones crying.'  
  
Soon he found himself in a clearing. The sound was louder now and he knew he had found the right place. Scaning the area he he saw something sitting by a tree. Walking towards it he noticed it was actually a little boy. He looked like he was around 14 years old, and was in pretty bad condition.  
  
"Um...you okay kid?"  
  
The kids head seemed to snap up and he was on his feet in an instant. He had blue eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a loose black shirt and sweatpants. He was also standing in fighting position that looked strangely familar...., and his eyes were red.  
  
"Who are you?" he yelled. He had come here because he knew no one would be able to find him here. He had just got yelled at again for not having done his mission and he had wanted to just get away from it all for awhile. And now some stranger had appeared out of nowhere and had seen something no one else had ever seen. He had seen him cry and for that he would pay fop that.  
  
Sencing the kids anger Ryoga realized he had really messed up this time. Taking a couple of steps back he decided he should try and leave before he made things worse. Then he remembered he was lost. He might as well ask for directions he decided.  
  
"Sorry for bothering you but you see I'm lost and was hoping you could tell me how to get to Nerima and the Tendo Dojo? I swear I'll leave you alone if you could just tell me which direction to go." Ryoga waited patiently for the boy to answer  
  
'Who the hell was this guy?' He stared at him for a couple of seconds then pointed to his right.  
  
"Just keeping walking straight. You'll see the highway and a policebox will be near by. Just ask him how to get to the dojo since your already in Nerima."  
  
Ryoga smilled at him thanking him for his trouble. " I hope whatevers botheing you gets solved soon." He added before leaving....in the oppisite direction of the way the boy was pointing at.  
  
" Hey," he yelled. " your going the wrong way!"  
  
" What?" Stopping Ryoga looked at him with a confused expression on his face.  
  
" Your going the wrong way! Its this way."  
  
" Oh! Sorry about that. This way right?" Walks in wrong direction again.  
  
" No its this way!"  
  
" Sorry!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
......30 min. later.  
  
" So your names Kiji Ohara. My names Ryoga Hibiki. Nice to meet you."  
  
They were sitting around a camp fire and eating Ryoga's instant noodles. After much confusion Kiji had decided that he would have to walk Ryoga to the policebox then walk him to the dojo. Why he was doing it he didn't know, only he had a feeling Ryoga would keep popping up if he didn't help him, expecially if he kept going off in the wrong direction again.  
  
" So Ryoga why are you going to the Tendo Dojo, and why is it you seem to need help to actually get there?"  
  
Swalling some noodles Ryoga gave him a sheepish look. " Well you see for as long as I can remember I've never really had any sence of direction. Actually I'm sort of awed I ever made it to school on time. About the dojo well I want to see Akane again."  
  
" Akane?"  
  
" Yeah, Akane Tendo. She's one of the nicest people you will ever meet. Besides I figure its time I check up on Ranma to see if he's treating Akane right.*cracks knucles* And if he isn't then he'll have to face the concequnces."  
  
" You must love her alot." Kiji whispered.  
  
" Yes, but I'm no fool. Anybody with eyes can see she loves Ranma and that the idiot loves her to. So I figure its time I told her goodbye for real." Ryoga stopped eating and stared at hi cup of noodles. He really was going to say goodbye to her this time and to make sure he would stay away he was going to tell her about Pchan....and him.  
  
Kiji watched Ryoga as he thought. ' He looks so sad. I wonder why he has to say goodbye. He seems like a nice guy though. I guess it won't be so bad traveling with him tomorrow. Besides it was only going to be for a day antway and I get free food from the deal. I wonder if I can cheer him up?'  
  
" Hey Ryoga you haven't asked anything about me yet. And I've asked all these questions about you."  
  
"Hm." Snapping out of his trance Ryoga looked at Kiji and smilled sadly. " Oh, you don't have to tell me anything about yourself if you don't want to, but since you insisted why are you all alone here?"  
  
" My father sent me to deliver a message to someone before he died. It was his last wish so I have been looking for this person for a long time now. I don't even know their name nevermind where to find him. All my father had said was ' travel around the world and you shall find the wind that follows the cat yet never reaches its destination.' Then he said I should find the cat and he would be there. I don't understand it but I've been searching for this 'cat' ever since. Its very frustrating."  
  
Ryoga looked at Kiji thoughtfully. It was a long shot but their was a chance Kiji was looking for....  
  
" Hey cheerup Kiji. If you want I could try to help find this 'cat for you. Then again it might be better if you ask the old lady or the pervert."  
  
" Old lady or the pervert?"  
  
" Yeah I'll ask them tomorrow. The pervert usually stays with the Tendos and the old lady probably is still working at the resterant. I'm sure they'll be able to help you."  
  
" Really?" Kiji could feel the exicitment catching on to him and couldn't help hoping. Maybe now the mistery would be solved or atleast he would have something to follow that made more sence.  
  
" 'course. Its getting real late maybe we should hit the sack." Kiji nodded in agreement, but when they laid down to go to sleep niether slept. They spent the night telling each other stories about their lives and by morning they were true friends that would stick together always.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
' My dear son the prize is not always what is at the end but what has happened in the long journey. Thats what really matters, never forget that.'  
  
--------(r+r!) I might change some of the things in this chapter that I don't like that much. Later on. 


End file.
